Mercy's pet
by Cjwotkvnwjtie
Summary: A Mercy and a Tracer's love story with Mercy as a mistress and Tracer as the submissive pet ;) My first fanfiction ever. I'm not a native English speaker.
1. Chapter 1

Mercy, also known as dr. Angela Ziegler is a healer for Overwatch. Those who are lucky enough to be under her care are always taken good care of with a lot of compassion.

She is sometimes on her mission acompanied by her best friend and lover Lena Oxton(Tracer).

But today as she is at work and she has an unexpedted pacient. Its Tracer and she is badly hurt.

At the moment Angela saw lena being rushed to her office, she felt so happy to finaly see her, after almost a year appart. But then the fear kicked in as Lena closed in and could see how badly she was hurt.

So many things were going through her head, but healing her was the top priority.

Because of so many other patients, Lena was left alone with Angela in her office because the other staff was too busy. At fist, Lena wasn _ **'**_ t even aware she was a room with the love of her life.

Angela, panicking but confidently, stuck a srynge in Lenas neck.

Lena, hours later, wakes up on the operating table, her head aching a little bit, her vision blurred for a few seconds, after which she notices a beautiful sight.

There is Angela with her beautiful blonde hair and deep blue eyes which you can stare at for hours and still not get enough of, smiling down at her.

Its the best thing in the world she could have woken up to, the love of her life and boy wasn't Lena excited and emotional to finaly see her.

There is a moment of silence as both of their harts fill with warmth and affection as they stare into each others eyes, both smiling to fnialy see each other again.

Lena imediatley after lifts her head up to kiss Angela. Their kiss was so passionate. Their hearts start beating like crazy as their kiss was becoming even more passionate and sweet, they almost couldnt pull their lips apart again.

Angela wrapped her smooth fingers around Lenas neck, gently putting her head back down, fearing getting her hurt right after the surgery.

After their kiss finaly draind them, Angel quickly rushed to the courtains, closing them in one fell swoop.

She turns around. Lena is already standing. Before either one of them could say anything, Lena rushed at Angela, hugging her as tightly as she could, almost knocking her into the wall.

„Ive missed you so much, Angel!" – Lena shouts while holding Angela so tight she couldnt even breathe and letting a tear out.

„Ive missed you too!" – Angela exclaims. She wasnt as excited as Lena because she already took care of her while she was unconscious.

Lena held the hug for a bit longer, raising one of her legs and pressing her head onto Angela _ **'**_ s neck and shoulder.

Their hugging ends and they look both in each others eyes. Smiling and their hearts full od affection and love, they both let out a small giggle because none of them know what to say.

„Its just been so long" – Lena says quietly, observing Angela, as she didnt get the full view of her at this time.

„I know-", says Angela walking twoards the couch, „come sit here with me"

Endorphine levels in Lenas brain finaly turn down as she realizes she is in a hospital and couldnt remember how she got there. She has so many questions and so her face has a confused expression.

Angela knows that look so she says „You must have so many questions, I can explain".

Lena sits straight, facing Angela curious of everything she has to say.

„From I heard, which wasn _ **'**_ t much, in your latest missions there was an explosion that wounded you and a lot of our Overwatch agents" – Angela explains clearly as Lena litens.

„You were rushed to this hospital with many of our other agents and I had to take care of you."

„While you were unconcious I heald all of your wounds so you shouldnt be experiencing any pain but some light headache maybe." – Angela briefs.

„How long was I out?" – Worryingly says Lena

„Eight hours."

„And everyone else is okay." – Angela beat her to the punch.

Both of them are very calm now.

„So then, how have you been, Angel?"

„Im okay, haven _ **'**_ t been to any missions since we last saw each other, so I helped by visiting many diffirent hospitals and doing my best to help." – Angela explained.

Lena rested her head on Angelas shoulder. Angela with her right arm stroked Lenas back and gently held her soft left hand on the side of Lenas neck. She could feel her heartbeat.

Angela grinned. She knew what Lena wanted right now. She continued stroking her back gently, up and down comforting her. Lena was completely relaxed in the hands of the doctor.

Angelas right hand went under Lenas shirt, stroking her bare back. She knew she had no bra because when she was operating her she had removed it.

From that touch Lenas breaths became heavier, breathing hot down Angelas neck which sent shivers down her spine. She hadnt felt those breaths in over a year.

Angelas bare back stroking hand temo went up and a little bit rougher as Lena lent out a small groan. This sent electricity down both of their bodies.

Angela, now easying on Lenas back, whispered to her ear:

„Do you want this, kitten?" Then moved her head back with a gigant grin, awaiting Lenas reaction.

Lenas head, hearing the nickname Angela only gave her while in the bedroom, bolted straight up, straightening her back also. Looking at Mercys beautiful eyes and face, hearing her say that favorite nickname in her angelic voice replied „Yes."

Angelas face instantly blushed, grinned and tilted her hed kind of like a dog saying: „Yes what?"

„Yes, mistress." Saying those words filled both their harts with liquid love, as they havent role played like that for a long time. And also, because on the missions they were together on, Tracer was the first to protect Mercy if anything went down.

And Angela loved being in control, having her submissive pet Lena do anything she wants for her, but of course nothing gross or unhygienic. And Lena herself loved being submissive, being under Angelas control because she knew she cared about her and never pushed to do anything she didnt really want.

„Thats a good girl." – Angela praised her, knowing Lena lived for hearing those words, for pleasing her angel.

For Lena though, hearing „good girl" sent loads of dopamine and endorphine to her brain, instantly warming her heart knowing her mistrees praises her, knowing she is good, expecting reward.

So there they were, in the hospital, alone in Angela _ **'**_ s operating room, Lena waiting for Angelas command and Angela thinking about what does she want to do with her.

„Stand up, kitten." – Says Angela elegantly.

Lena jump up instantly in front of her mistress. Angela grinned seeing her pet slave so obediant.

„Bow down in front of your mistress."

Lena elegantly places one of her foot behind the other for leverage and bows.

„Hold it like that, kitten." Lena is now at the lowest point the upper part of her body can go, her head sligthly lower then Angelas while Angela is sitting.

„Extend your arms." Angela commands and Lena obeys.

Then Angela elegantly grabs Lenas shirt by the end of the sleeves and smoothly pulls it right off.

„Good girl." Angela praizes.

„Thank you, mistress." Lena says when she would almost lost her balance, then straigens up up.

Angela then stands up facing Lena and grabs her hands with hers, interlocking their fingers.

„Eyes on me, kitten, I will guide you."

Lena locks her eyes with Angelas, who starts pushing her back slowly. Lena having complete trust in her Angel, starts taking steps back, knowing Angela would never let her fall.

And so they take some steps back untill Lena is standing near the operating table but she doesn _ **'**_ t know that.

„Hold your feet." Angela commands and Lena hardens her stance, standing firmly on her feet. Angela keeps pushinh her back but her feet are on place. Lena still fully trusting Angela arches her back untill she feels touching a soft surface.

She is laying on the operating table, very comforatbly and didn _ **'**_ t fall on her way there.

„Very good giiiirl." – Angela exclaims pointing out how good Lena was while also letting out a huge smile for her sucess.

„Thank you very much for guiding me, mistress." Hearing that good of a praise must have meant a reward was coming.

„Now take my shirt off, kitten." Says Angela grinning and her cheeks blushing.

Lena sits sup, excited about finaly getting some action, gently grabs the end of her shirt and starts lifting it up. Slowly, taking her time making it perfect for Angela, revealing each centimeter of Angelas perfect belly, her beautiful smooth skin, going up to her breasts, slowing down to drink it in, and finaly over her arms.

She drops it down to the floor and Angela climbs up onto the table, pinning Lenas waist down with her knees and arms with her own arms.

Both take a pause to enjoy the moment, Lena being pinned down and imobilzed, fully exposed to Angela, and Angela herself enjoying looking down at Lena, being able to do anything she wishes to her.

Angela then lowers her upper body towards Lenas while still holding her hands pinned. Easily bitting her ear, whispering affectionate words into her ear, Lenas groans fastly turn into whines.

Angelas soft kisses and bites becoming rougher makes Lena want to kiss back. She isn _ **'**_ t sure if she is allowed to move her head at all but she gives it a go.

All of the sudden Angelas kisses stop. „Don _ **'**_ t move, kitten." – She whispers into Lena _ **'**_ s ear, at the same time kissing it.

This for Lena is kind of torturing, because she is very loving and emotional and really wants to kiss and lick and do everything she can for her angel.

„Close your eyes, kitten." – Whispers Angela smirking, making Lenas body tingle by the anticipation. Lena slowly closes her eyes which Angela then kisses.

Later she feels her pants being gently pulled down. When that happens, Lena raises het butt and adjusts her legs to make them easier to pull.

Angela then hops back on the table, but this time not pinning her, but settling down closely next to her.

Lena feels Angela _ **'**_ s magic fingers circling around her clit and her lips and teeht nibbling on her breasts which let out a loud groan.

The tempo of her fengers fasten, finaly entering her sex. Lena at the feel of that instantly grabs Angelas hips, trying to adjust her to maximize plesure.

Angela usualy wouldn _ **'**_ t allow that, because she liked teasing her kitten, making her dependent oh her, but today she had mercy on her because of everything that had happened recently.

Exchanging kisses, with two of Angelas fingers going through Lena, she starts to beg: „Please more."

Hearing that puts a gigant grin on Agnela _ **'**_ s face knowing she already has Lena begging and under her control. Begging usualy made the doctor feel more empowered but again this time she didn _ **'**_ t want to drag it out because of everything that had happened.

Swiftly then Angela puts the third finger in, Lena becoming more wet and her groans and whines louder. There are other people in the hospital.

Angela, not wanting anyone to hear them puts the thumb on her other hand into Lenas mouth, turning her groans into hums which also relax Lena who also notices she was being too loud but she couldn _ **'**_ t do anyting about it.

She is powerless in front of Angela.

Her fingers heep working inside Lena, one thumb circling he clit, other getting sucked by Lena, Angelas kisses and bites send Lena climaxing with Angela barely keeping her quiet.

Lena, finaly finished, with the hand out of her mouth is finaly able to catch her breath. Angela removing her hands out od Lena, licks them clean, then laying next to Lena.

„That was bloody amazing!" – Exclaims Lena inbetween her breaths.

„Wasnt it?"

„You finished so quickly, you must have missed me so much." - Angela teases while kissing her arm, shoulder, neck, collarbone, easing her back into reality.

„Yes, Angela, so so much!" – Replies Lena with tons of kisses made on any part of Angela she could reach.

So they spend a little time there, laying next to each other, loving, caring, relaxing. They could eazy spend hours there but Angela needs to get back to work.

„I have more work to do now…" – Angela says disapointed.

„I understand, doctor."

„But now what?" – Lena is curious.

„Now-" Angela says, then stops by taking a piece of paper and wtites something on it and gives it to Lena.

„Come to this place tomorrow night."

„Bring any toys you want."

„Because tomorrow is my turn!" – Angela whispers into Lenas ears, sending shivers down her spine.

„Yes, my beautiful angel."

„I will see you tomorrow, then." – Lena winks, then exits the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela had just finished showering and was in her robe, sitting on the bed drying her hair and listening to the news on the TV. She makes a quick glance at the clock, it was 21:52. She had spoken with Lena earlier today, and had agreed she would come over at around 22:00. Angela of course uses the remaining time to make herself look as best as she can for her "date" thats coming over soon.

About 10 minutes pass and she hears a car coming in and parking in front of the house. Her house wasnt anything special or expensive, but was relatively private with the closest house about half a mile away. The door bell rings and she shouts: "Come in." Seconds later Lena enters her bedroom holding a shopping bag.

"Evening, love!" - Cheerfully she greats her host, sets the bag on the bed and wanders her eyes across Angelas body. Stunningly beautifull Angela stands there. "Evening to you too, kitten." - Her eyes wander her legs, up to her waist, breasts, and in the end hed face. She looks at her like she was just caught doing the naughtiest thing. Her eyes, locked onto the disctracting Angelas get lost by her gaze.

Yes, of course she is. Anyone who just looks at those beautifull blue eyes can get lost looking at them forever. This actually lasts for a while, so Angela does a quick spin to get Lena back into reality.

"Looking beautiful as always, angel." Little ashamed, she drops a quick comment at Angela.

"Thank you, Lena." - She says while walking towards the bed, grabing the bag and takes a look inside. "This is what we play with tonight?" - Taunting Lena.

Lena gracefully gets onto the bed too, sits on her legs, behind Angela, grabs her shoulder and dips down to kiss the back of her neck. "Yes they are, love."

Angela takes a breath, smiles, and continues looking in the bag, she pulls out the first item. "Blindfold." She lifts it up, and Lena, seeing Angela hold it in her hand, makes blood rush to her heart. Her cheeks blush. She hums mmhmm, then continues to stroke her back and kiss her the back of her neck, now going onto her shoulders. Angela grins, then keeps going. "Handcuffs." Her eyes snap onto Lenas, who just winks at her and keeps kissing. Angelas eyes return to the bag as she says: "You dont plan on being a bad girl tonight... do you kitten?" - She loves teasing Lena.

That line sparks in Lenas gut, releasing butterflies throughout her stomach, her mind further locking onto being a good girl for the night. "No, mistress." - She whispers into her ear, kissing it, licking the earlobe which doesnt fail to make Angelas squirm and let out a whimper. This fuels Lena further, dipping her hed over Angelas shoulder and kiss and suck onto Angelas collarbone, making her moans heavier.

"MMmmmmphh." - Releases from her mouth, along with her arm garbing Lenas hair, and just tugs it a little, letting her know who is in control. This only makes Lena work harder, now working around her breasts, going up and up, and then makes a qick bite on the nip. Angela grabs a fistfull of hair and squeezes it which releases a suprised yelp from her partner. C-c-c-c, the signals of denial are given to Lena. "Not yet kitten. You havent proven to be a good girl just yet." - She turns around and grins at the girl.

"Shirt and bra, off!"

"Yes, mistress." - Lena is too quick in taking them off. After their respective clothes are both on the bed, Angela pushes them down onto the floor along with the bag. Now its just the two of them, on the bed, no worries, no problems. Just their love for each other. And a tank load of hormones running through both of them. Angela was the first to pin Lena to the bed, letting her head hit the pillows and lays on top of her, covering almost her entire body with herself.

A couple seconds are spent passionately making out after which Angela dips her head down, going thorugh Lenas neck, her hot breath lights her skin aflame, every nerve just focused on Angela who is currently sucking onto her collarbone and nibbling onto her neck. She grips her arms onto Angelas back, the naills digging into them. Each marking-leaving bite just fuels her moans and clusters her fists. "Undo my hair." - She whispers the soft words into Lenas ear, gently kising it and around it. Lena is of course too quick to comply, and in less then two seconds she pulls the string holding her hair and it spills like a golden waterfall all over her, some of it landing in her ticklish spots which makes her squirm and giggle.

Her laughter only warms Angelas heart and so she lifts herself on her elbows and stared down at the girl who still gigles by the hair over her which tickled her when Angela lifted up.

"What... im ticklish." - She smiles back at the Angel looking down at her.

"I know, but you just look so cute underneath me like that." - She winks.

"Thank you, mistress." - She was about to lift her head up and kiss Angela, but she just rolled off to the side, leaving her confused. Angela clears her throat and picks up the cuffs and the blindfold. "I believe its time for these." - Lenas heart rate cranks itself to 11, finally there will be some real action.

"Yes, mistress. Thank you, mistress."

"Such an eager girl."

"Yes, mistress."

"Okay, lets check for safe words one more time." - Angela warns as she locks Lenas hands behind her back with the fluffy cuffs.

"Red to stop, yellow to slow down and tap anywhere if I can not speak." - Very fluendly and smoothly the words leave her mouth. Her breath quickens as the blindfold is being put on.

"Good girl." - Angela lets the words of praise whisper into Lenas ear.

The soft blindfold is put on and its now complete darkness for Lena. She isnt afraid though. She has her guardian angel to guide her. "Wait here." - Says Angela untill she sets a soft pillow on the center of the room on the floor.

"Okay, off the bed now, kitten." - She puts her hand on the back of Lenas neck to guide her. "Yes, mistress." - They slowly walk to the center of the room with Angelas soft kisses tagging along on the back of the Lenas neck and back untill they stop in front of the pillow.

"On your knees, kitten." - She lifts her hands from Lenas shoulders, leaving her to kneel on the pillow. But Lena doesnt know that there is a pillow on front of her, so she is a little carefull and tries to kneel as slowly as she can so she doesnt hurt herself when he lands. When she lands, she is nicely suprised that there is a soft pillow to make her more comfortable. A gigant smile appears on her lips.

"Thank you, mistress." - Lena expresses her gratitude.

"Dont worry, kitten. I take care of you." - Those words of affection warm Lenas heart, even when she is so horny like right now. Angela does care, she always does. She is a doctor and a guardian angel, of course.

The moment is over and they are back in their roles. Lena is helplessly kneeling in the center of the room with a blindfold on, only being able to focus on Angelas voice and nothing else. Its relaxing, freeing. On the other hand, Angela is slowly walking around her pet kitten, teasing her and thinking what she wants do do with her. Because she is her mistress, and her pet wants do anything she can to please her. A very intoxicating feeling.

She spends almost a full minute slowly walking arond Lena, watching her facial muscles change as the anticipation brews hotter and hotter. At the moment Angelas fingertips touch Lenas back, Lena lets out a sigh, as if she was holding her breath this entire time.

Angela starts with massaging Lenas shoulders which she doesnt mind, but she definately wants more action. Thouhg there is nothing she can do but wait untill Angela wants to. Thats a pity because Angela loves to tease Lena, making her beg for her touch. Making Lena depend on her.

Angelas next stop on Lenas body are her breasts, licking around the nip, sucking and nibbling on it. Each second just gets more and more arousing which of course pairs with the increase in the pintch of Lenas voice.

Angelas mouth and tounge move lower and lower, coming closer and closer to where Lena needs it the most, the part which made her panties soaking wet from all the teasing.

"Stand up, pants off." - Lenas breaths get super hyped, thinking finally she will come. But nononoooo... Angela has much better plans for her.

Lena is standing up. Angela pulls her pants right off. Just like that, her wet panties are revealed, a smirk is drawn onto Angelas eyes.

Ripping the panties right off, Angela starts licking around her clit while Lena is standing up, with her hands locked behind her back making it very difficult to balance. She is teasing her of course, she is not gona let Lena come first. She is just edging her, to make her more obediant, to make her work harder when she is so close to coming. So yes, she keeps licking and teasing Lenas clit, working her just at the right "setting" to keep her moaning and groaning but not enough to make her come.

At the moment Angela feels right that Lena is just seconds away from coming, she stops, smirking. Lena lets out a desperate moan of irritation which earns her a slap on the behind.

"No, no, mistress please." - Lena panting, "Please may I come?" - Begging to come would usually work for Lena when they were doing this sort of thing.

"No, kitten, dont you dare come before I do." - Angelas dominating command is clear, sending the message to Lena. Though she couldnt come now when Angela stopped.

"Yes, mistress" - Its really sad the way she says those words, very disapointed she didnt get to come. But Angela does have the upper hand in this sort of thing, actually its the only thing Angela can be in control. In everything else she works her hardest to please everyone she can, always giving her 110%. Lena knows this, and yes, she loves Angela to be the one in charge. But sometimes it can be very hard, especially in the moments like this. Angela is then very happy to take the oprotunity.

"You sound disapointed, kitten." - Lena hears Angela speak from a bit further away, with some background snuffling noise she cant figure out. Hearing is basically the only sence she can use right now, with the blindfold and everything.

"Sorry, mistress, I just want to please you." - Ah, the submissive compliment aimed towards Angela, she doesnt respond, but Lena knows she is smiling and blushing right now.

Couple of seconds pass and the snuffling noises stop, then Lena can hear footsteps coming towards her. She has no idea whats coming so the anticipation is killing her. Angela is, with a huge grin, coming towards Lena with a little vibrating egg-shaped toy in her hand and a small remote in the other one. She crouches right on front of Lena, face to face, no touching, but Lena can feel Angelas breath across her face. Angela puts the egg and the remote in one hand and holds it close to her face.

"Keep your eyes closed untill I say otherwise." Softly, compassionately says Angela.

"Yes, mistress." - Also softly and compassionately, Lena shuts her eyes harder, they were shut before, but now the shuts them harder and waits untill Angela removes the blindfold. And so she does, the soft blindfold is taken off, over her head. Angela, then places two soft kisses on Lenas eyelids and turns the vibrating little toy on just so Lena can hear it. Lena, of course, did notice it and a small grin is formed on the ednge of her lips.

"Focus only on me, kitten." - This is a small test for Lena, choosing between satisfaction and Angela. Its an eazy decision, she has the general idea where Angelas face and the vibrating toy should be.

"Open." - Lena opens her eyes, lights strike into them, she rapidly blinks for a few seconds, then she notices the egg and remote, then Angela. Finaly, she can see thouse beautiful blue eyes again. There is no doubt, Lenas eyes instantly lock with Angelas, completely ignoring the vibrating little devil right next to Angelas face. This keeeps on going untill Angela moves her thumb just a little bit to turn up the speed of the egg. Lena smiles and keeps staring right into Angelas eyes, even leaning in and gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Very good girl." - Angela is very pleased with Lenas efforts not to look at the very distracting little egg she knows will be inside her soon. But when exactly?

"Thank you, mistress. It was not a problem." - She looks at Angela with a smug face.

"Getting a little cocky, kitten?" - Angela teases, by rubbing the egg onto Lenas face. She doesnt respond, just clears her throat. Angela keeps dragging the smooth surface of the egg across Lenas body, going lower and lower.

"Do you want this inside you?" - Angela grins while rubbing the toy against Lenas thigh.

"Yes, mistress, please." - Lena responds and the egg just slips right into her sex with no problems at all. Just having it inside, even not being on, gives Lena a little leverage, being able to use it just for friction to releave herself. But Angela competely stops this just by pressing onto her with her hand.

"Patience, kitten." - Angela whispers into Lenas ear, kissing her neck. Lena moans, finally feeling Angelas lips. But this also ends soon and Angelas final plan has just started.

"On your feet." - Angela orders and Lena stands up, right in front of her. With a press of Angelas thumb, the toy inside Lena turns on, suprising Lena who almost falls back onto the floor.

"Keep ypur eyes on me, kitten." - Angela walks backwards the bed while facing Lena and holding her hand out signaling her not to move.

"Yes, mistress." - Says Lena, having a preety good idea of whats about to happen.

"Dont you come without asking for permission!." - Angela falls onto the bed with one hand in the remote turning up the vibrations in Lena, the other toying with her clit. Her plan is to just get herself off while watching Lena struggle not to come in front of her.

And so she does, she puts for a start just one finger in her sex, rubbing it around in there, her eyes locked onto Lenas. She can use her other hand to turn up and down the levels of vibrations Lena is having. The more Lena struggles not to come the more Angela is turned on, sending her closer and closer to her climax. She turns the dial up a little and with that Lenas groans become more intensive, working harder to be a good girl and not come. Angelas second finger joins and she instantly feels a lot fuller, a lot more excited. A full minute of struggling moans of Lena and the other free ones from Angela are spent and Angela turns the dial up to the max which actually make Lena panick, she isnt going able to hold it in for much longer. That also reflects ino her movement, being barely able to say on her feet and while basically screaming.

Angelas fingers are rapidly working on sex, her thumb working the clit. She watches with amusement how much Lena is struggling not to come, which sends her over the edge. She screams with plesure and rides out her orgasam, then eases herself back down onto the high Lena is giving her. Her breath finaly stablizes and she can notice Lena begging to come.

"Please, mistress, pelase please please!" - Lena shouts out, seeing that Angela finally came. To that, Angela waves her hand, signaling Lena to come onto to the bed. She tries to come over as fast as she can, but its hard to keep balance. After some stumbling, she finally reaches the bed, laying next to Angela. The egg inside her doenst stop buzzing, no and Lena is seconds away into breaking down and coming without permission, especially with not having to stand up on her feet.

"Please please please, mistress, Im begging you, may I come pleaseeeeee." - Angela crawls closer to Lena, and puts the fingers she just licked clean into Lena, burying the egg deeper inside and rubbing her sex.

"Yes, you may." - Words of comfirmation roll into Lenas ears and she sweetly releases herself. Angela helps her ride out her orgasam, working with her finger and kissing Lenas neck. Lena does ride it out screaming with pleasure which was building into her for so long.

With the remote in hand, Angela turns it down progresively and then completely shuts off. She removes it from Lena and sucks and licks it clean, then puts it away. After coming, Lenas breaths and pants calm down and Angela is there for her with soft and lazy kisses onto any skin there is in front of her. Lena then rolls over, showing Angela her cuffs which she unlocks and throws away to the side.

"So how was it?" - Angela asks while resting on her side, one hand under her head, the other stroking Lenas back.

"That was amazing... you were amazing." - Lena is still breathing heavily, big and long breaths and exhales.

"Im glad you liked it." - She leans and places a soft kiss onto Lenas forehead. Lena just smiles and hums, snuggling and inch closer to Angela.

"Im sorry I teased you so much." - Angela does feel a little bad for teasing Lena that much.

"Nah, love, I enjoyed it." - That simple sentence warmed Angelas chest.

"You up for a bath?" - Angela has actually prepared a bath before Lena came over, just for the two of them.

"Yeah, love, that would be great." - Lena leans in for a kiss which she does recieve, but then Angela gets up and takes Lenas hand, tugging it towards the bathroom. She also gets up, and follows her. Angela is the first one to get in and spreads her legs for Lena to come in. She rests onto Angela who hugs her with both arms and legs and kisses the back of her head, neck and shoulder about a thousand timnes. She is a very affectionate person.

"This is amazing, love, thank you." - Lena expresses her gratitude to the beautiful angel behind her. The next couple of minutes are spent lightly chatting, and then back into the bed where they fell asleep peacefully.

 _Note: Sorry for uploading this chapter so late, I have very little privacy to write, so sorry but its just how its going to be for now. And dont worry, there will definately be more, I dont ever plan on stopping writing about my fav couple._


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up on a sunday morning late, without an alarm clock. Thats how today was for them. Angela was the first one to wake up with the soft sunlight going through the courtains and lighting up the bedroom. She was facing the front side of the bed so that sunlight got into her eyes and woke her up. But she didnt mind it. Not with Lena who had her arm laying across Angelas chest and her head tucked into the point where Angelas neck meet her shoulders. Angela smiled. She kissed the back of her head and gently stroked her bare back with her soft hands. She had slid her eyes closed when she felt her neck being kissed.

"Goodmorning, love." Lenas quiet, but stil cheerfull voice ringed throught the room. She looked up to see those beautifull blue eyes again. Yeah, she found them and just one second was enough to draw a smile on her face. She closed her eyes again and repositioned her head back because it was at an odd angle. She returned to softly and lazily kissing Angelas neck.

"Morning, dear." Then was the angelic tone of Angelas voice that ringed throught the room. Lena, hearing it, hugged her for just a second, it was more like a slight squeeze because she didnt really hugged her because of how her arms were positioned. So she just pressed her arms against any skin part she could find for a second.

"Last night was amazing." Lena complimented her.

"Im glad you enjoyed it." Angela chuckles, "Again Im sorry for torturing you that much." She makes an apologetic smile on her face and looks down at Lena.

Lena looks up at her for a second and then puts it back into Angelas neck. "No love, it was really fun." She closes her eyes again and kisses Angelas neck a couple of more times. Slow, lazy, long, sucking kisses.

Angela just hums in satisfaction and lays her head back down.

Lena takes a moment to apreciate her enviroment. She is laying in arms of a beautiful, caring and smart woman, being able to just kiss her and breathe down her neck for as long as she wants, being under comfy and warm covers, and a hand gently stroking her bare back. No problems and nothing to worry about. Just love, quiet and comfort. So she expresses herself.

"Thank you, love-" she kisses her again, "this is perfect." Lena says in a calm and quiet voice.

Angela having really a no good answer, she isnt really trying to be like this, its just how it is. Its also really relaxing and enjoyable for her. So she just hums in satisfaction and kisses the back of Lenas head.

So they spend some minutes in quiet, eyes closed. Angelas hand starts getting tired so she stops stroking Lena.

"Why did you stop?" A suprising question comes from Lena as she puts her head up again to look at Angela.

"Im sorry but my arm is tired." Angela chuckles, not expecting that question at all. Lena doesnt say anything but her eyes say _please_. Angela knows that look.

"Okay, let me just rest it for a minute." Angela smilefully sighs and rests her hand on Lenas back.

"Anything you want to do today? We have the whole day for ourselves." Says Lena, not wanting akward silence after her request.

"What do you mean all day?" Angela is suprised. There is always some work she can do back at base.

"Didnt I tell you?" Lena tries to remember if she told Angela she was given a day off last night. And she herself cant be on any missions for about half of a week. She rembered she didnt tell that to Angela last night. She was ovbiously distracted.

"Oh shit, sorry love but I forgot to tell you, you and some other agents got the day off for today."

Angela is plesantly suprised. She had no idea. But she is definately happy about it. "Okay, great." She trusts Lena and she didnt ask any further questions. "But I wish you had told me that last night."

Lena raises a questionable eyebrow as she looks up to see Angela. She had that same look like last night. "What do you mean, love?" She says, laying her back down, trying not to look so turned on. "Did you had something else planned?"

"Well, if you be a good girl today, I might just show you tonight." She doesnt need to look down to sense Lena got turned on. But she has no plans to do anything for this morning except take a nap. She rarely gets a chance to sleep in and she doesnt want lena getting too excited right now.

Lena doesnt respond with her mouth. Her breathing and heart rate are enough.

"But for now, a small nap sounds really good." Angela lets Lena know and that does calm Lena gets the message.

"Okay, love." She kisses her neck again.

"Let me just-" Angela gently pushes Lena off her and she rises out of the bed to close the courtans all the way so no sunlight is in her face. Lena already misses her.

"There we go." Angela says as she climbs back on the bed and Lena returns to her former position. She puts her hand back onto Lenas back, stroking it. A sigh of releaf escapes Lenas mouth. They fall back asleep for another hour.

That morning was last nights aftermath. No point in even saying its perfect.

 _Here is a super small aftermath-like chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review or something, please tell me what Im doing wrong or right. This is my first fanfiction ever so any help is welcome._


End file.
